1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to improved helical and spur gear drives provided with meshing pinion/gear tooth surfaces that reduce vibration and noise and provide favorable bearing contact of tooth surfaces under load and, more particularly, to improved helical and spur gears wherein the pinion tooth surface is double crowned and is in mesh with a conjugated gear tooth surface.
2. Description of Related Art
Helical and spurs gears of existing design for transformation of rotation under load between parallel axes are known to be sensitive to errors in alignment such as the change of shaft angle and the lead angles of pinion/gear tooth surfaces that cause: (i) a function of transmission errors of undesirable shape and unacceptable magnitude; (ii) shift of the bearing contact, and (iii) adverse conditions of transfer of meshing between neighboring teeth accompanied by unacceptable elastic tooth deformation. The load capacity of conventional involute gearing is limited as a result of high level of contact and bending stresses.
An object of the present invention is to provide improved helical and spur gear drives that overcome the above noted deficiencies of existing helical and spur gears.